


it would look lovely on you

by caffepjm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jeno centric, Kinda?, Multi, NCT Dream - Freeform, but he comes back eventually, but so is renjun and jaemin soo, i thought i was good at english, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag, jaemin's on hiatus, jeno's whipped, norenmin, soft, sorry - Freeform, the rest of nct it's barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffepjm/pseuds/caffepjm
Summary: in where renjun steals jeno’s clothes and jeno runs out of clothes until jaemin appears.





	it would look lovely on you

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fic/one shot i post here and yea,,  
> i wanted to contribute to the norenmin tag bc i need more fics of my babies being soft.  
> also sorry if there are mistakes, english it's not my first language

jeno loves renjun, he does. but ever since jaemin went on hiatus, the older boy was more clingy than what he used to be –not that he was complaining, but sometimes he just wanted a good nap without someone disrupting his sleep every five seconds because _“you don’t give me too much attention.”_

and his sweatshirts, all of them were lost somewhere in renjun’s closet because apparently the other boy loved borrowing them and never giving them back. jeno was running out of sweatshirts, sweatpants and even tank tops but he just couldn’t tell renjun to return them.

“jeno, can i borrow this shirt? it’s really cute.” said renjun from where he was standing next to jeno’s closet door.

jeno was about to say no because it was a new shirt and he wanted to try it first, but then renjun took his shirt off so he could put jeno’s on. and even if jeno has seen renjun shirtless a million times he’s still frozen just staring at the other boy. renjun was  _beautiful_. 

“okay, i actually look cute on it. don’t you think?” said renjun turning to see jeno with a wide smile that made jeno’s heart melt.

“yeah, you can use it, but please return it.” _i am running out of clothes._

renjun smiled and nodded while making his way towards jeno, he pecked him shortly on the lips and left the room. jeno sighed, he was so in love with the smaller boy.

 

~*~

“jaemin, i’m being serious here. my closet has only a pair of jeans, three shirts and not even one sweatshirt! like, what did he do with my sweatshirts? did he sell them or something?” jaemin laughed from the other side of the line.

“i think i saw on amazon the other day a post called _gray sweatshirt from nct’s jeno, it still smells like him! buy it now._ ” jeno laughed sarcastically at his boyfriend’s lame joke. “but being serious, i don’t see the problem of renjun having all of your sweatshirts, maybe he just wants to be close to you or something.”

“i’m always around him, isn’t that close enough?” jeno sighed. “i have to go, taeyong-hyung it’s calling us. i love you, take care and comeback soon please.”

“will do, love you too baby. say hi to injunnie from me.” jeno hummed and ended the call.

 

~*~

jeno was too lazy to go and buy new clothes and apparently his boyfriend wasn’t planning on stop stealing his clothes, and jeno was way too whipped to tell him something about it. but he decided to at least try it when they’ll arrive at their dorm, he had everything planned even renjun’s answer to his requests.

jeno was happily thinking about having his favorite sweatshirt back and a couple of his sweatpants –cause he _really_ missed them.

“guys, before we go to our rooms, there’s something i need to tell you.” said taeyong when they arrived at the nct’s dorm.

all of them stopped on their tracks to hear whatever their leader had to say.

“okay so, jaemin’s coming to the dorms again later at night. the doctor said that he’s healthy but maybe he should wait a little bit more before promoting, so he’s probably just going to record and help composing.” everybody was surprised to hear the news but they looked really excited, and like that everybody went to their rooms talking about jaemin being back.

jeno and renjun stayed in the living room watching some movie jeno had agreed on after a couple of pouts from renjun, but he wasn’t paying attention to it at all. everything he could think of was jaemin, _jaemin_ , jaemin, jaemin coming back to the dorms, hugging jaemin again, kissing jaemin again, jaemin.

“you’re out of it.” said renjun pouting next to jeno. jeno hummed clumsily.

“sorry, i just can’t stop thinking about jaemin.” renjun smiled softly and cuddled closer to jeno.

“i know, i’m really excited to see him. in the photos he has sent he looks so _good_. like i mean, he looked like a cutie before but now he looks like a _hot_ cutie and i need to see that in person.” jeno chuckled at his boyfriend’s words. “there’s a reason why we’re watching this silly movie in the living room, you know?”

jeno realized then why his boyfriend had begged him to watch the movie in the living room when they just could’ve seen it in their room, he smiled at him and then kissed him.

jeno loved renjun, he loved the way renjun would fight for some kind of dominance while they were kissing, he loved how renjun would hit him playfully or when he hides his blushed face with his hands when heʼs too flustered, he loved watching renjun with his clothes on and loved how the older boy would speak chinese when he was too nervous or too mad. he loved renjun completely and he would never regret dating him, never.

jeno was so invested kissing with renjun that he didn’t notice when the front door was opened revealing a really tired jaemin with two suitcases on each side of him.

“i love watching you two kiss but if i could get a little bit of help.”

jeno opened his eyes to see his younger boyfriend looking stunning and healthy, and he felt at completely ease. renjun had stopped cuddling him and went to jump on top of jaemin –who was really surprised but still managed to hold the other boy.

“i’ve missed you so. much. never. leave. again. you. asshole.” said renjun kissing jaemin in different parts of his face with every word he was saying. the younger boy just chuckled and gave him a kiss on the lips. jeno stood up and took both of jaemin’s suitcases out of the way and closed the door.

jaemin put down renjun and hugged him tightly, the older boy just kept telling him how much he missed him. they pulled away and jaemin smiled towards jeno.

“aren’t you going to greet me or something? didn’t you miss me?” said jaemin with a slightly pout that made him look so adorable and jeno had to resist to coo at him.

jeno smiled and walked towards his boyfriend and pulled him into a hug, he would kiss him later, he just needed to feel the other boy in his arms again. oh, but jaemin? jaemin wasn’t having any of jeno’s bullshit and pulled away from the hug and kissed the other on the lips.

jeno smiled in the middle of the kiss, he missed this, he missed jaemin being completely dominant and aggressive while they kiss. when they eventually pulled away because both of them needed air, jeno helped jaemin take his suitcases to what would be his room.

“can you guys stay for a while? i want to spend time with you.” said jaemin when he was already in his room with both of his boyfriends, they smile at him and nodded.

jaemin’s room was empty and the only thing there was a bed, a closet and a nightstand. jeno put one of his suitcases on the floor and jaemin did the same with the other one, renjun was just behind them closing the door with a soft click.

“i’m really tired, wanna cuddle?” said jaemin already laying on the bed, renjun went after him and cuddled with him. “aren’t you coming?” jeno nodded and laid on the other side of jaemin, the bed wasn’t really big but they managed to get in the three of them.

“literally half of your legs are out of the bed, you’re too tall now jaemin.” said renjun softly.

“i know, more to love of me.” jeno laughed and renjun hit jaemin’s chest playfully.

they were just cuddling in silence enjoying each other’s company and then jaemin had an amazing idea.

“injunnie? love?” renjun hummed with his eyes closed while he was on top of jaemin’s chest. “you know what would make me really happy?”

renjun opened his eyes and stared curiously at jaemin, jeno was also looking at jaemin but with a really confused expression. jaemin chuckled.

“i have this orange sweatshirt, it fits me well but it would look lovely on you.” renjun smiled and stood up right away walking towards jaemin’s suitcases.

“in which one is it? i need to see it now.” jaemin laughed and pointed to one of the suitcases.

“it’s right on top.” renjun opened it and saw a huge orange sweatshirt nicely wrapped, he pulled it out and it was beautiful. he smelled it and jaemin’s scent was so strong and god, he was never going to give this sweatshirt back.

“jeno, you can have your clothes back. except a few ones i want to keep, hope you don’t mind though.” said renjun putting jaemin’s sweatshirt on. jeno smiled.

“thanks.” he whispered to jaemin, said boy only winked at him.

renjun laid on top of jaemin again and reached with his hand to jeno’s hand, holding it. jeno smiled, he loved his boyfriends so much. he surely was the luckiest person ever.


End file.
